


SECRET

by IOMOI



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOMOI/pseuds/IOMOI
Summary: “I wanna make it right我想把这件事做对I wanna make you cry我想让你哭泣”





	SECRET

**Author's Note:**

> “I wanna make it right  
我想把这件事做对  
I wanna make you cry  
我想让你哭泣”

01  
又湿了。  
软着手把擦洗干净的盘子放回原处，虽然发出了很大的声音，但总归没有像之前一样把东西打碎。真司的双手撑在桌面上，挣扎颤抖着收紧，像是在忍耐着某种极端的感受。他低下头止不住地小口喘气，脸上一片殷红，眼眶也有了异色。

心脏的跳动清晰可闻，隐隐给人一种会从胸膛中跃出的错觉。真司的身体有些发抖，最近总是被频繁抚慰花穴在此时突然变得有些不安分，沁出的淫液沾湿了他的内裤，甚至有些已经流到了腿根处。后脑处微微收紧，抽动带来不明显的眩晕感。  
在感受到其余两人的目光时，他只好在心里默默期待这样的状态赶快结束。

站在不远处正收拾桌子的莲听到了动静，抬起头来，看到的是真司那张被稍长的头发遮住大半的脸。他像是发烧了一样，面色泛红，眉头紧皱，肩膀也拘谨地收起，可那异常湿润的双唇却轻轻开合着，仿佛想用喘息释放热气一般。  
虽然不知道为什么，莲却无法再继续看下去了，他感觉自己的喉咙一阵阵地被捏紧，干涸与燥热在寻常的呼吸中，从体内深处爬上来。

而同样听到声音的优衣已经走到了真司面前：“真司，你没事吧？发烧了吗？”说着，她稍微凑近了一些，表情关切。可看到她的真司却像是在躲藏什么一般，没忍住往后退了退：“……不、没…没事。”  
“不舒服就上楼去休息，免得把剩下的盘子都打碎了。”拿着手里的抹布反复擦拭已经足够干净的桌面，虽然是在讲话，可莲的眼神却没有放在真司身上，而是有些刻意地移在了自己的手上，就好像在看什么稀奇的东西一样。  
“嗯、嗯…”听到莲的声音，真司发觉自己的心抖了抖，在身体里空虚的阵痛传来时，下意识地把头埋得更低了，难得地没有和对方拌嘴，而是像个因为犯错而心虚的孩子一样闷闷地回答了对方。

在两人的注视下，终于得到了离开理由的真司松了口气，连围裙都没来得及取下来，扶着墙就急急忙忙又跌跌撞撞地上了楼，甚至差点因为在腿在发软而跌倒。

生怕被人发现什么端倪，真司强忍着身体出现的异样，硬是用了与平常一样快的速度回到了房间。背靠着关上的门，差点滑跪坐下去，他已经没有勇气低头去看自己的下身了，因为双腿间湿透了的感觉实在太过明显，被欲望开发过的花穴在轻微的抽动下开始缓缓绞紧又放松，渴望被填满的肉壁跳动着，甚至生出了点点疼痛。  
这样的状态最近越来越频繁，若是放在以前，他只需要在特定的时间点进行处理，现在却变得越来越无法控制。  
偏偏这一切的始作俑者还是他“自己”。

对上突然出现的龙牙的双眼，真司原本有些急促的呼吸一点点放慢，看着那张明明和自己一样却像是换了一个人的脸，看着对方双唇开合，他好像听不到声音，对方嘴里却同吐出咒语一般，让他挪动了脚步。  
他的脑海中嗡嗡震响，如同亘古深渊中传来的神秘低吟。在两人像之前每一次那样交缠在床上时，真司已经无法再去思考对方究竟说过什么了。

本就别无二致的身体在经过一段时间的交缠之后，变得更加熟悉彼此。被龙牙用手撬开嘴巴，真司顺从又羞涩地伸出舌头，被人吸入嘴中摩挲舔舐。时而收紧时而放松的眉宇间已经不见了方才的耐受，情欲带来的快乐让他开始放松，脸上的神情掺杂了迷乱和快乐，积蓄已久的泪水成型于眼角，在龙牙隔着他薄薄的单衣与围裙抚上那挺立起来的双乳时，终于落下，把那抹红色染上了暧昧的水光。

布料被抵在在敏感的乳尖上，质感粗糙，给真司带来触电般的快感，身体也有些轻微的痉挛。忍不住将双腿收拢，有些用力地将花穴挤在一起，紧紧贴合再摩动双腿，细微的摩擦产生隔靴搔痒般的快意。湿润的肉瓣被他自己弄得发红发热，点点的肿。体内慢慢蜿蜒出了淫靡的水液，直接将最外面的裤子也弄湿。

舌头被送回口腔，真司小声呜咽着，掉着眼泪被龙牙亲，舌根发麻，交缠勾动水声和耳尖羞耻的颤抖。

手被龙牙拉着摸到了对方已经赤裸的下身，真司心里的瑟缩在自己的花穴也被一只手覆上时消失。他直接用手去揉弄对方那同样湿乎乎的外阴，可龙牙的手却还隔着两层人造布料，整个地盖上去，本就娇嫩敏感的穴肉被质感粗砺的裤子贴着狠狠摩擦，就算那东西原本再柔软，此刻带来的刺激也会加倍。

“嗯、啊…轻、轻一点…”花穴又酸又软，阴蒂被龙牙刻意用手按上去挤弄，真司强忍着突然变得激烈的快感，开始学着对方的动作开始向掌中的蜜穴施加爱抚。  
“腰已经扭起来了…嗯…你真的、想我轻一点…？”这句话颇有些恶劣。还不等龙牙说完，他就已经感觉到了真司止不住收拢的双腿，手甚至因此被困得有些无法动作。吐出一声呻吟，他有些强硬地抽出了手，开始解对方的裤子：“嗯…对、就是这样…把你的手指插进来…”

在两人交缠的时候，真司的围裙已经被丢在了地上，上衣也被人撩起，正正好好勒在了乳头上方。已经湿透了的裤子这个时候才脱下，他将手指插入龙牙体内的瞬间，就被内里湿漉漉的软肉缠住，如斯诚实又饥渴的反应让他那接触到微凉空气的花穴也抖了抖。

尽管手指能带来的快感有限，可对于此刻的身体来说，已经足够。两人贴在一起黏黏糊糊地接吻，舌头纠缠，咽下不分彼此的唾液，插在对方穴内的手指不停地进出抽插着，引出咕啾的水声和从尾椎处诞生的快意。

原本浓重的空虚感被抚平了少许，真司轻轻动着屁股去配合龙牙的手指，濒临高潮的花穴不住地紧缩，差点让手指都有些寸步难行。下一秒，在体内动作的手指就缓缓停下了，他还没来得及说什么，就传来了阴蒂被抵住摩擦的感觉。

“哈啊……！”积攒足够的快感猛地爆发出来，随后还有缓慢泻出的涓涓细流。真司体内大量的淫液被挤出，将龙牙的整只手都弄湿。而他那只因为痉挛而绷紧的手指，也在无意识里插得更深，直接将对方带向了高潮。  
两声急促又接近尖叫的呻吟响起，随后就只剩下了难耐的喘息。

“哈……哈……”软趴趴地躺在床上，真司紧闭着眼睛，脸上的泪痕并不明显，可情动的艳红却无比妖冶。他将腰微微弓起，咬住了自己的手，泛着水光的双唇微张，吐出克制不住的喘息。他腿间那湿润红肿的花穴暴露在空气中，肉瓣轻微开合，有些不知满足地战栗着，紧闭着的菊穴与大腿根部也已经被淫液沾湿。

先一步缓过劲来的龙牙舔了舔嘴唇，虽然喘息还有些不稳，却也没有像真司那样狼狈。他将对方的腿抬起到手中，在那有些疑惑的眼神下，按住了另一条腿，轻轻跨坐上去。才平复了强烈高潮的花穴在相碰的瞬间，又开始了情色的战栗。娇嫩湿软的肉瓣抵在一起，不停张开闭合，就像是两张互相吸吮亲吻的小嘴，渴望得到对方体内的淫水。

缓缓挪动腰肢去蹭动真司的下身，湿热绵软的触感带来另一种快意，从阴蒂上擦过时在体内生出电流般窜动的酥麻，虽然不够强烈，却足够让人软了腰。龙牙的呻吟和对方的交织在一起，吐息灼热难耐： “很、舒服吧…你的小穴抖得很厉害呢…”  
虽然又被扯进了欲望中，可脑子还保持着零星清醒与理智的真司还是感到羞耻难当。尽管身体忍不住去迎合龙牙的动作，话到嘴边却还是制止和反驳：“嗯啊……我、嗯…闭嘴……”他死死地咬着牙，可脱口而出的呻吟却变得越来越甜腻：“不要、啊…说了…”

“啊……”身体缓缓后仰，吐出一口气的龙牙沉浸在花穴摩擦的快感中，无暇再顾及口头上的调戏，也如了真司的愿乖乖闭嘴。直至彻底仰躺到床上，他怀中搂抱着对方的腿，下意识施力扯动，让两人的下身贴合得更加紧密。

发热湿润的花穴不断泌出爱液，两人交合的地方已经黏腻不堪。真司不知安放何处的手摸上龙牙的腿，作出环抱的姿势，扭着腰臀将双腿夹紧，让肉瓣收拢的同时，与对方的绞作一处。

在楼下已经整理完残局并且坐了一会儿的莲还在犹豫，要不要去看看“身体不舒服”的真司。这段时间，他一直觉得对方不对劲。虽然两人平日里并不会时常见面，但最近却见得更少了，有些时候甚至到了见不着的地步。  
而且就算见到了，真司也总是躲躲闪闪，话说不上几句就会找蹩脚的借口离开，吵嘴也总是草草结束，不像以前一样穷追不舍。

有些烦躁的点了点桌面，莲根本不想承认他这么关注对方，可某些不同寻常的细节与画面却在脑海中开始播放。真司那爬满了嫣红的脸，躲避又闪烁的眼神，像是被谁亲吻过的湿润双唇，时不时会带有颤抖的声音，还有那叫他名字时，声线里点点自我抗拒和掩盖不住的绵软，虽然表面上没有反应，甚至有些抵触，可莲心底无法否认，对方发出的尾音动人，甚至有些无法言说的色气。

遏制不住心头的烦躁，莲终于还是决定上楼看看，直觉告诉他，他会找到答案。然后在优衣再次开口劝他之前，直接站起身来往楼上走去。

“哈、啊……”满脸绯红，眼泪也止不住地往外流，真司的喘息越来越急促，呻吟破碎，和龙牙不分彼此。敏感至极的花穴被粗暴地作弄着，贴在一起挤压摩擦，深处的花径空虚阵痛，阴蒂发肿，却还是不断渴求着更多的酥麻与快感。  
在两人又一次迎来高潮来临的瞬间，房门传来了被打开的声音。

02  
“嗯…嗯……”  
浴室中还飘着自水中散发出的热气，白色的瓷砖在灯光下反射出有些刺眼的光。真司靠着墙，仰起头，将脆弱的脖颈扯出几欲破碎的弧度，质感凛利的锁骨随着他沉重的呼吸绷紧又放松。为了防止呻吟出声，他用左手捂住了自己的嘴，右手则被他夹在双腿间，在有意无意的驱使下摩挲那亟待被爱抚的花穴。

体内的淫液黏腻地流出，把真司本就被打湿了的手指弄得愈发不堪。他闭着眼睛，在莲的面目出现在脑海中时，将指腹抵上需要照顾的阴蒂，试探着轻轻拨弄后，体内传来夹杂着空虚的快感，酥酥麻麻地撞上他的腰肢，几乎让他没忍住叫出声。  
柔软的睫毛随着眼睑一起不安地颤抖，蔓延出的阴影将眼角的嫣红加重，湿漉漉的半长发温顺地披散下来，丝丝缕缕不听话的粘在侧脸，紧贴着那泛红的面颊。真司难耐地低低呻吟，将有些酸软的腿再次并拢，肉瓣将手指含入幽深湿润的环抱，挤压颤抖。

沉浸在快感和痛苦中的人耳中只有自己压抑的喘息，还有浴室中还在溅起的水声。真司的呼吸越来越急促，痉挛抽动的花穴和蔓延到大脑皮层的快意是高潮来临的证明。膨胀的热量在体内炸开来，自体表蒸腾而出，湿润的水汽沾上来时显得有些冰凉。  
后腰处止不住地绷紧，真司发出一声短促而且变得有些尖锐的呻吟，浑身瘫软地靠着墙，等待凶猛的情潮缓缓褪去。

在有力气站起来之后，真司迅速将身体冲洗干净。潦草地擦去了身上的水珠，他套上干净宽松的衣服。走出浴室时，他没有注意到镜子上缓缓出现了龙牙的模样。

此时的莲还在楼下，对这一切一无所知。真司一边想着，一边坐在床边擦头发，脑海中时不时会闪过刚才的事情，还有高潮时脑海中响起的莲的声音，羞耻让他被热气熏染过的脸变得更红。

门被打开的声音让真司浑身一抖，某种做错了事情的心虚感在他抬头看见龙牙时，消失了大半，取而代之的是警惕和不解。将拿着毛巾的手放下，他几乎是下意识地就要伸手去拿放在枕下的卡片套匣。可与他如临大敌的态度相对的，龙牙看上去根本无动于衷，那模样颇有些气定神闲。自顾自地走过来，他用那双带着点恶意和侵略性的眼睛看着真司：“我都看到了。”  
“……？！”

被龙牙霎时间的逼近和那句话吓得定在了原地，真司的上身往后倾斜了些许，在对方凑上前来时都没反应过来。花了几秒来消化其中的含义，他的表情变得有些尴尬，却还是强装着镇定。尽管如此，他的眼神还是虚软无力，很快在龙牙满脸写着的看透中败下阵来。

心跳在惊慌中变快，真司移开了自己的视线，在耳边还有些湿的头发被勾起时，往后缩了缩。可龙牙也立刻跟了上来，扳着他的下巴逼他回看：“我听到你叫那家伙的名字了。”  
“哪、哪有…”  
真司眼里的闪躲和声音里的软弱太明显。龙牙心中的恶意止不住地涌动，他将手收紧，在对方吃痛的呼声和挣扎中，无所谓地扯出了一个意味昏黄的笑容：“自己玩根本满足不了吧？”眼神没有要挪开的意思，他在看到真司又变得有些红的脸时，接着说：“我可以帮你。”

“哈……？”趁着龙牙的力道稍稍放松的间隙，真司迅速将对方推开，自以为退到了一个安全的范围里，警惕的表情和微微蜷缩的身体让他看上去就像一只被恶狼盯上的兔子：“你在说什么啊…！”  
“你自慰和跟我做没有任何区别，不是吗？”凑上前去，龙牙直接将真司逼到了无法后退的角落，“反正你的性幻想对象是那家伙，只要当作在被他上不就好了。”  
在耳边响起的声音被压得又低又沉，仿佛是毒蛇在耳边蛊惑诱引的低鸣，那形状尖锐又圆润的尾巴卷起颜色艳丽的果子，将其递到真司面前。  
心底有一个声音催促着，焦虑着，哄骗着，要他接过那颗禁果。

布料在身体上滑过产生的细微摩擦声落在真司耳中如同炸雷，可他如今已经没有了回头的余地。从来没有被注意过，或者说被刻意忽略的乳肉在暴露进空气中时，被一双手贴上。开始有些硬挺的乳尖被刮搔揉弄的同时，整个胸部也被覆盖起来开始揉捏。  
微妙的刺痛让体内闪过细密的电流，真司轻轻呻吟出声，脸色飞红，原先已经平静的花穴再次蔓延出无法克制的痒意，空虚阵痛的深处颤抖着想要被填满。交换一个全然只有欲望的吻，在龙牙脱下他的裤子，将手贴覆上那开始沁出水液的花苞时，他的脚趾控制不住地蜷缩起来，大腿内侧开始痉挛。

龙牙似乎真的比真司了解他的身体。

从未被进入过的花径保持着高度的柔软与湿润，真司在被手指插入时发出了一声急促的呻吟，眼眶已然是红到了极致。饥渴的肉壁不停吸吮绞紧进入的手指，他被龙牙抽插着，一双眼睛无法从对方在自我取悦的手上挪开。  
如此淫靡的视觉冲击，加之在莲可能会发现他们的刺激感和肉体快感中挣扎，真司的身体敏感得在下一秒就会迎来高潮。

当然，让真司期待又害怕的事情并没有发生。在莲回来之前，两人双双达到了高潮。在情潮退去之后，龙牙回到了镜世界。而真司则赤着双足下床，拿过卫生纸开始处理自己腿间的狼藉泥泞，一点点擦去不知是谁的淫液。  
“嗯……！”有些粗糙的纸面擦过敏感的花穴，带来的刺激让真司挤出呻吟，压抑过头的沙哑和情欲让真司的声音听上去变得多了些媚意，他自己都有些被吓到。而本就还湿润的肉瓣又有些颤抖，将已经湿了半截的纸巾贴紧。咕哝出一声哀鸣，他用手插了进去，将点点残留纸屑抠弄了出来。

勉强将一切处理好之后，真司穿上裤子躺上床，拉上帷帐。在驱赶脑海中所有胡思乱想的同时开始酝酿睡意。

在此之后，基本只要避开了其他人和莲，龙牙就会找到真司，继续他们之间的秘密。这样的事情几乎一天就会有一次，从房间到浴室，有时候甚至是镜世界战斗出来以后，所有人都离开的战场。  
在频繁的开发下，真司的身体被搞得越来越敏感，到了时候就会开始分泌出情动的水液，就像无法自控的、本能的发情。这导致他开始躲避和莲的眼神相接和肢体上任何的相碰，就连偶尔的吵闹也总是被他以突兀的借口结束。

尽管如此，他还是会在高潮的时候，无声地叫出那个名字。

03  
在将门推开之前，莲就隐隐约约听到了暧昧又软腻的声音，两个相同的交杂在一起，有些急促而难耐。脚步一滞，他的手却不受控制地摸上了把手，掌心不知何时泌出的汗液暴露了他内心的动向。

真相与隐情呼之欲出。

而当莲确实地踏进房内时，看到的就是两个一模一样的人，赤裸着身体交缠在一起的景象。所有的端倪和猜测，还有不确定、怀疑、不愿承认，全都被串联在了一处。为什么真司的眼神开始变得躲闪，为什么在说话时那口中仿佛夹杂着湿润灼热的水汽，为什么眼角的那一抹艳红色会如同天鹅尾羽一样在心头撩拨。

他在此刻得到了答案。

在莲进入房间看到他们的时候，龙牙就强忍尚未褪去的高潮余韵，趁着来人还未有所反应，直接撇下凌乱又惊慌的真司，自己回到了镜世界中，留下他一个人面对即将到来的狂风暴雨。

当那张床上只剩下真司时，莲终于得以彻底地看清楚。这样的身体实在是难以置信，可他却感受不到一丝的厌恶。纤细柔韧的躯体赤裸着，其中夹杂并不突兀的男性线条，加之那张难耐、抗拒与羞耻交杂在一起的漂亮脸蛋，两颊晕开情潮滚过的红，泪水沾湿的双眼中晃动着高潮带来的点点恍惚，被啃咬吻啄过的双唇微启，有些急促地让气息通过。  
那双腿间的花穴此刻以极其艳丽的方式绽放着，如同被雨水用温柔的方式蹂躏过，兀自颤抖着，湿润的开合挤压着，散发出一种无需凑近嗅闻，就会直接入侵到骨子里的致命香气。不可否认，真司此刻看上去真的淫靡不堪，却又美丽至极。

房间内气氛微妙，凝重的沉默霎时间凝固下来，仿佛海水之下暗藏着的坚硬寒冰，无法被轻易融化的同时，让人的呼吸都要遭到冻结。

本就有些惊慌失措的真司被莲看得羞耻欲死，恨不能现在就原地消失，或者干脆和龙牙一样去到镜世界。他下意识地将双腿闭拢，并且敛下视线，浑身无法抑制地发抖。尽管已经被对方看见，却还是垂死挣扎一般的，将旁边的被子扯来把自己裹上了。落在身上的眼神虽说不上恐怖，真司也不知道其中有什么异样的情绪，但他甚至不敢多回看一眼。  
他只能感受到那如有实质的目光，如同在暗中窥视着的猎食者，让人浑身冰凉，脊骨生寒。从发梢眼角到肩颈，再一路滑到到脚踝，甚至没有略过他最不堪的部位，在他试图自我掩盖之前，所有的一切就已经被对方收入眼底。

自欺欺人地缩回被子里，大腿内侧的液体变得有些冰凉，真司的皮肤贴上湿漉漉床单的瞬间又开始了一阵战栗，可眼下的情况却容不得半点挑剔。门被关上反锁的声音在被寂静溢满的房间里响起，心头猛地一跳，他怀抱着最后一点希冀抬头望去，却发现莲正朝他走过来，看着他的眼神丝毫不加掩饰。  
埋藏在心底的感情催生出奇异又贪图的奢望，它如同致幻剧毒，在注入血液循环的瞬间，将自己扩散到五脏六腑。呜咽和哀求是无声的，它们不是解药，却勾勒出了横亘在其中的撕裂感。

控制着自己的呼吸，试图让其回归平稳，真司瑟缩着，莲却在一步步靠近，那双看似没有任何感情的眼睛让他双腿发软，心跳也无法平静下来。刚刚才经历过高潮的花穴蓦地绞紧，不禁开始分泌出甜腻的液体，更加沾湿了床单上的小片地方。  
这原本就是两人共有的房间，真司根本不好，也不能去说什么，他甚至不知道自己这时候该怎么做。悲悯的神并不施舍思考的时间和余地，让他只能维持着这样尴尬的现状，脸红心跳又止不住的心虚。

他无法接受，这是一种难以磨灭的，就算过去了也无法过去的羞耻。

在那似有若无的脚步声终于停下来之后，真司试探着抬起了视线，却还是堪堪停在了莲的脚边。他已经做好了接受对方刁难的准备，可如今这种沉默却是意料之外，甚至让他变得越来越慌张。在清晰可闻的心跳声中，他终于还是忍不住主动开了口：“莲……？”

站在床边，莲居高临下地看着真司，似乎能透过遮挡看到其下赤裸的身体：“你最近躲躲藏藏的就是在做这种事情？”  
“嗯、嗯…”声音听上去有些不清不楚，让人不明白他究竟是在回答还是在呻吟。真司忍受不了莲的注视，皱着眉头有些难捱地将脸侧开，甚至想钻进被子里去逃避现实。可眼下的情况完全不容乐观，情潮本来就没有要褪去的意思，在这种情境之下更被激发出来。他双手捏着被子的边缘，连眼睛都快藏了进去，却掩盖不住那已经蔓延攀爬到眼角的红。

床的侧边下陷感太过明显，真司呼吸一窒，下意识就想往里面躲，可根本就退不到哪里去。属于另一个男性的气息海水一样的涌上来，如同山巅崩落的雪，几乎在顷刻间就将他掩埋。禁不住夹了夹腿，短暂抑制住痉挛带来的阵痛，真司起身就想往床尾爬，虽然不知道为什么，但直觉告诉他，最好立刻离开莲所能触及到的范围。  
可还不等他真的动起来，仅仅只是坐起身，就被对方阻止了，还一把搂住了腰，然后按在了床上。

将盖在真司身上的被子一把扯开，莲直接欺身上前，在那双装满了错愕的眼睛瞪大的同时，狠狠地吻了下去。本就没有完全闭紧的口腔很容易被入侵，柔软的舌头长驱直入，从上颌到牙根，每一处可以被碰到的地方，全都被扫过。仿佛是要留下印记，将之前的气味与痕迹都驱散。

这个吻带着冷冰冰的侵略性，真司尝不到其中愤懑与嫉妒交杂出来的苦。抵在莲肩上的手被卸去力气，恐惧滑落于是他将掌下的衣服抓紧。柔软的眼睫敛下，再次扑就阴影，零星的热量无法融化此时的嶙峋。

结束的吻以另一种方式继续。牙齿的尖锐感抵上侧颈，短而浅的摩挲伴随着真的要刺入皮下的啃咬，仿佛危险的侵入掠夺。  
“莲…！等、等一下……”蓦地痛呼出声，真司可以肯定，对方已经尝到了他的血液，可此时扳弄着他下巴的手力道大得出奇，让人根本没有转圜抵抗的余地。破开的伤口被舌头细细舔舐后得到数下深浅不一的吮吻。水痕一路延伸到耳根处，真司眯着眼睛感受热度褪去的凉意，让刺激性的泪水滑落，然后得到一个满是腥甜味道的吻。

让人不适的腥味在推拒迎合中淡化，一股黯淡氤氲的甜从舌尖扩散开来，缓缓蔓延至整个口腔。鼻腔中有热息窜动，鼻尖灼热，彼此交换的呼吸也有了温度。

直起身来，莲看着开始不停喘息的真司，自己的呼吸也有些不稳。柔软的头发在枕头上散开，遮盖不住红得有些发烫的耳朵，那双眼睛里的零碎清明与迷茫已经破碎，融化成漫天的雾气与湿意，不消片刻就会在眼角凝聚成形，被吮吸亲吻弄得红肿的双唇泛着一层暧昧水光，细微的开合间可以窥见内里。

双腿被打开，本就没有想认真反抗的真司并未多作挣扎，只是又微弱地叫了一声莲的名字，可还是没有得到回答。  
没有磨人而耐心的前戏，莲将真司压在床上，伸手就往那湿漉漉的花穴里探去。在触碰的瞬间，甚至不需要插入，仅仅是这样普通的接触都让真司无法承受，发出短促而色气的喘息。敏感的身体和精神层面的震颤连接在一起，让外侧的花瓣隐隐颤抖，轻柔地将指尖纳入嫩肉的环绕中，体内的空虚因此愈发的重。

察觉到掌下近乎淫荡的反应，莲的呼吸变得沉重，本还想好好扩张的他开始施力揉弄本就湿透了的肉瓣，在听到真司惊慌又克制不住色气的惊叫时，将中指卡了进去，抠弄摸索那只作用于快感的阴蒂。

“莲…莲…！不、啊……”明明开口说话时，语气里全是哀求，尾音里却藏不住的情色颤抖，真司眼角的泪水终于滑落，迅速隐匿在两侧的发间。他以为自己该拒绝，可诚实的身体却排除了这个选项，开始享受起有些粗暴的快乐，轻轻摆动腰臀。

花穴触感柔软，手被从中流出的淫水打湿，莲的喉头颤动，先前被压下去的干渴顺着呼吸爬了上来。真司正用那难堪却又快乐的声音，哀求而渴望地叫出他的名字，挣扎与渴求杂糅着的表情有欲望的温度，身体也在不停地迎合他的动作。他几乎移不开眼睛，勃起的性器硬得发疼。

即将到来的春季湿气此刻正在真司体内灼烧，仿佛醇香的酒液蒸腾出让人迷醉的湿气，刹那间就会勾引人沉溺。莲嗅到其中缠绵的气息，察觉敷衍抗拒下的顺从迎合，引起嫉妒的那丝缕情绪发泡膨胀，浓烈到足以与其持平。

呼吸着萦绕在鼻尖处属于真司的气味，莲终于将胸腔中的愤懑与胀痛放走，顺从本能与血肉回应了那声声呼唤：“城户…”他看着他的眼睛，这一声至轻至重，落在耳中如同赤红鲜血将甜蜜糖块沁染殆尽，吞入口中尝到丝密的甜和浓重的铁锈味。

替代手抵上那湿润花径入口的，是坚硬烫热的性器顶端。真司的大腿内侧因为尚未开始的结合而酥麻，阵阵痉挛，与其相比，早已渴望着被填满的空虚肉壁则开始了淫荡而欢喜的蠕动，就连外侧的肉瓣也缠着男人的龟头不放，恨不能现在就被插入。

手指完全无法比拟的硬度与高温慢慢将花径拓开，充实感渐渐盖过空虚，足够明显的饱胀感掩盖了撕裂与不适。腰肢被禁锢在一双手中，真司的手背靠在额头，身体略微弓起。呻吟的时候止不住喘气，他的体表可触摸到突起的骨头，少许汗液泌出，触感新鲜湿润。

“哈…啊……”第一次被插入深处，感受陌生却有一种说不出的快意，真司咬着自己的手指，浑身都被情欲滚过的粉色覆盖，蠕动湿润的内里含着莲的肉刃，他根本不敢去细想那阵痉挛与跳动究竟是来自谁。

腰身被抬起，腿也被引导着环上了莲的腰，真司看着对方俯下身来，奉上唇舌的时候将手环上男人的脖颈，清楚地感受到性器缓缓退出一半，又迅速撞进深处。不需要刻意的取悦和过多的技巧，敏感的穴肉只要被碾过就会兴奋地颤动收紧，肉刃插入时，顺从地贴附上去，欣喜而谄媚，痴迷地享受着被拓开的快感。

这是真司从未体验过的，如同潮涌蔓延般凶猛的快感，他的身体被扩张开来又被不停填满，莲和他紧紧交缠在一起，操干的频率变得又快又重，再也没有空虚的一刻，所有的阵痛都被完整地替换成了交媾的软麻，丝丝缕缕交织在一起，颤抖着将他裹紧。  
“嗯…啊……莲……”嗓子变得有些沙哑，可真司却无法遏制脱口而出的呻吟，他此刻还是羞耻的，却抵抗不了他正拥抱着的人，和对方为他带来的几乎灭顶的快感。

阴蒂被交合的动作影响，就算没有太过直接的爱抚，也隐隐传出阵阵酥麻。粗大的性器总是拔出一半再狠狠地操进去，时而整根抽出然后长驱直入，每一次都能榨取出更多的淫液，把饥渴的软肉塑造成了那坚硬的形状。

“哈啊……！嗯……！”强烈的酥麻从交合的地方传出，痉挛在腰肢和大腿内侧反复涌现，熟悉的高潮热度笼罩着整个身体，真司夹紧了莲的腰，感受着正不停收缩的肉穴、挤出的黏液，还有被刺激得短暂停下了律动的，留在体内的肉刃。

肉体深处隐秘的入口被激烈的性爱和高潮刺激着，却因为得不到安抚而不满地让身体痉挛，真司禁不住扭腰去迎合莲再次开始的抽插，想让他进得更深，让那粗硬的东西插到敏感的宫口处，以此满足那再次出现的，说不清道不明的空虚感。

直起身体，莲将真司的一条腿搭在了肩膀上，沉默着，偶尔漏出两声粗重的喘息。顺着对方已经将邀请表现的淋漓尽致的动作，再一次抽出之后用力操进了最深处，将坚硬的顶端抵上娇嫩的宫口，掌心感受到情色战栗的同时，开始在那处细细研磨。

“啊、呜…”内里的媚肉颤抖不已，在子宫入口被照顾着的时候，真司感受到了不经由激烈的摩擦就能获取的快感。彻底向莲暴露出最柔软的内在，并且和性器的顶端不断亲密地摩擦着，他不知道究竟是哪种快乐更多。没有向下看，他的手却不受控地抚上了小腹，颤抖的指尖带着些痴迷，仿佛透过血肉在触摸两人此刻交合得最紧密的地方。

这样的举动换来了近乎凶狠的操弄。真司含着迷蒙泪眼看向眉头紧皱着的莲，腰肢被蓦地紧握，那在他体内温柔碾磨的性器再次抽出，用比之前更加快而狠的速度和力道干进去，甚至有些粗暴。他不知道自己做了什么，他当然不知道，他只知道宫口处开始被顶撞，脆弱又敏感地瑟缩着，却又被硬热的龟头挤开。强烈的快感如同电流，从上至下把他贯穿了个通透。

“莲…！慢、啊…慢一点……！”发出的声音已经完全是哭叫了，真司感觉自己的身体完全脱离了想象，震颤的同时又阵阵发软，极度汹涌的情潮被猛地激发出来，势不可挡地将他纳入腹中。高潮再次来临，蠕动颤抖的穴肉含着莲已经濒临释放的肉刃，如同湿润粘人的小口，不断地吸吮请求被精液灌溉。

一滴汗水从脸侧滑落，莲舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，在穴肉痉挛收拢时，将抽送放慢，给予温吞快感的同时，他再次凑近真司，吻住那无意识地小声叫出他名字的嘴，用他自己绝不会承认的，温柔的方式。

当最后的吻结束，真司开始变得有些迷糊，可身体已经不再被沉重的快感扯着坠落，只是寻常地产生点点软麻。手因为无力而只能缓慢地抬起，他勾住莲的脖子，用先前已经被放下的腿夹住对方的腰，看着那已经变得柔和许多的双眼，他坦诚到近乎勾引：“莲…就这样，就在里面…”

这个笨蛋，好像从来不知道自己在做什么。心里无声的叹了口气，莲没有再拒绝那股和喜悦沾边的情绪，就让真司这么抱着自己，再次将腰沉下去开始律动。

微凉的精液注入高热还尚未褪去的体内时，两人抱在一起。  
“城户…你听好了，我只说一次。”莲埋在真司颈窝里，声音嘶哑而沉闷，“不许再和那家伙做这种事情了。”


End file.
